


Waves of Magic

by Moonllotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Romance, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sirius smokes a lot, Texting, Triggers, Wolfbuck Friendship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: When Regulus requests Sirius come home for the holiday, Sirius accepts. Never mind the fact that he hadn't seen his mother in nearly six years, or that the rest of his family could be difficult to swallow.To Sirius' relief Remus volunteers to join him. "I go where you go." They're not a couple, despite what the Black family seems to insinuate. But how Siriuswants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO:  
> • **breath_of_mine** for the outline. I'd be nowhere without those bones.  
> • **starstruck4moony** and **weird-fangirling-persona** for the constant love and support. You guys pushed and I have delivered!
> 
> The following prompts were used:  
> • Christmas Party/Dinner  
> • Roommates  
> • Only One Bed  
> • Fake/Pretend Relationship  
> • Sirius writes fanfiction  
> • Mutual Pining 
> 
> No beta!

****

**Reggie-kins** (9:01): Are you available? I need to talk.

  
Sirius Black was always available. That was what happened when one was rich beyond their means at such a young age. His Uncle Alphard had left him a hefty inheritance which he lived off while doing whatever it was that fancied him.  
  
Currently, Sirius was into writing. Mostly fanfiction, but did that matter? The written word was his fascination, and he managed to get his roommate in on it as a beta. Not that Sirius needed a roommate, but Remus Lupin had been a friend since their school days and desperately needed a place to stay once they graduated University. And Sirius hated the idea of living alone.  
  
Plus, Remus was easy on the eyes and Sirius did enjoy beautiful things.  
  
He narrowed his eyes on the ominous message sent by his younger brother. He and Regulus often communicated through memes, gifs, and emoticons. With the occasional dick joke thrown in for good measure.   
  
Sirius took in a breath to prepare himself before picking up his phone and dialing his brother.

* * *

It was dark by the time Remus got home from work. The winter days shorter and the nights longer, the sunset occurred in the early evening. What was surprising was how dark the condo was when he stepped inside. Sirius often told him where he was going, no matter what. They had a good dynamic, a bit domestic but it worked for them.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus called out while placing his satchel down and taking off his coat. He had a full three weeks of vacation now that his students were out for the semester. He had just finished inputting the last of his grades and was hoping that Sirius would be up to celebrating.  
  
"In here," Sirius' voice was a disjointed croak that immediately set Remus on edge.  
  
He toed off his shoes and turned on the lights on his way towards their moderate sized kitchen. Well, it was honestly Sirius'. He was left it by Alphard, but the two had done a decent job gutting the place and personalizing it to be their own. Remus was only half-worried what would happen when Sirius found someone special. Remus half hoped that Sirius would open his eyes and realize that it was him.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Remus questioned as he turned on the lights and set the kettle to boil. It was cold outside, and cocoa sounded like a good idea.  
  
Sirius had his head down in his arms on the table. It came out muffled when he responded, "I talked to Regulus this morning."  
  
"Oh?" Remus reached for the mugs. Trying his best to remain calm and casual, the atmosphere too heavy to do otherwise. Remus was good at braving the storms, and he had a feeling that this was going to be one of them. "How is he?"  
  
Sirius nodded before lifting his head up, eyes red-rimmed and damp, but there were no tear tracks down his angular cheeks or jaw. He sniffed once and began to fiddle with the friendship bracelet on his wrist that Harry had made him two weeks ago.  
  
"He," Sirius wet his lips and rubbed his face, "fuck. He was diagnosed with stage four pancreatic cancer and has decided to not receive treatment."  
  
"Shit," Remus breathed as the kettle whistled shrilly. He quickly turned it off and made his way to Sirius' side, kneeling beside him and taking his hand. "Is there anything we can do for him?"  
  
Sirius gave him a weak smile. It was always "we" with the two of them. They hadn't been individuals in years, going as far as to give joint gifts to their friends and family.  
  
Swallowing, Sirius nodded, eyes focused on their linked hands. "He wants me home for the holidays."  
  
Remus inhaled sharply. Both realizing that Sirius had not seen his mother, Walburga since his Uncle Alphard's funeral six years prior. The woman had paid no mind to them, Sirius had attended the funeral with James, Peter, and Remus in tow. Until the solicitor had read Alphard's will the next day and Walburga realized that she would not receive a penny of her brother's millions. Twenty-six-year-old Sirius had become a multimillionaire overnight, and his mother had attempted to take him to court over the money, but the will had been written so precisely that no one else had access to the funds.  
  
Remus could remember himself, twenty-five and furious. Walburga making a scene in the solicitor's office, Sirius cowering under his mother's rage. She was the only person to make Sirius that way. To make turn him into the human equivalent of a beaten dog. Remus had held Sirius' hand tightly, James on the other side with a jutted jaw and Peter frozen with wide eyes.  
  
And when Walburga had begun to attack Sirius personally, Remus saw red. He couldn't remember what words were exchanged but he knew James told Peter to drag him outside. He waited in the car park chain-smoking cigarettes and pacing furiously.  
  
Six years away from the horrid woman was nowhere near enough.  
  
"I have to get a plane ticket soon, Christmas is in less than a week," Sirius tightened his grip on Remus' hands.  
  
"And a car rental." Remus interjected, "we need to pack too."  
  
"We?" Sirius' eyes glittered as he tried to blink away tears. "Rem, you don't have to—"  
  
Remus scoffed, "don't start. You know I do."  
  
"I'll pay for it," Sirius told their hands. "I just—"  
  
Remus leaned forward and brushed a kiss to Sirius' temple sweetly. "Let's enjoy some cocoa, order some takeaway, and get our laptops out. We'll figure this out."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you," Sirius told him with wide gray eyes.  
  
Remus clucked his tongue, "probably have starved to death, or wound up in jail."

* * *

 **Remus** (17:50): Hey, I'm going to email you our flight information.  
  
 **Regulus** (17:55): I'm happy you're coming too.  
  
 **Remus** (18:09): Of course, I'll be coming too. I'm not going to stay at home as Penelope did for Odysseus.  
  
 **Regulus** (18:10): So, you admit that you're his wife?  
  
 **Remus** (18:11): Hardy har.  
  
 **Regulus** (18:13): How is he?  
  
 **Remus** (18:15): Sirius? Really? Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him. How are YOU?  
  
 **Regulus** (18:16): Well I've had several weeks to adjust to the news. I've been getting my affairs in order.  
  
 **Regulus** (18:17): I can't wait to see you two.  
  
 **Remus** (18:18): We can't wait to see you either. Does your mother know we're coming for Christmas?  
  
 **Regulus** (18:20): Yes. She's fine with it. Don't worry about her.  
  
 **Remus** (18:22): Sirius is whining for attention. We'll talk later.  
  
 **Regulus** (18:23): Of course.

* * *

Sirius woke up to the sticky fingers of an eight-year-old tugging on his hair and giggling all the while. Harry's bright green eyes were focused on the braid he was making. The boy had become infatuated with braiding ever since Lily taught him. Thus, the friendship bracelet Sirius wore and now his hair being knotted together by clumsy fingers.  
  
"'arry," Sirius groaned, sleep still clinging to him. "Why?"  
  
"I was told to wake you," Harry stated simply. "It's nearly ten. You talk in your sleep."  
  
"So, I've been told," Sirius grouched as he gently removed his Godson's fingers from his locks, carefully detangling the lopsided braid. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Dad's the kitchen with Moony," Harry responded. He had already lost interest in his Godfather and was roaming around Sirius' bedroom. Trying on the leather cuff bracelet that was on the dresser and the aviator sunglasses that were beside them. He was a curious child, and entirely too serious to be a byproduct of James. Harry was the spitting image of his father though. Except for his eyes.  
  
Sirius forced himself out of bed as Harry strutted out of the room doing his best Sirius Black ™ impersonation. It took several minutes for Sirius to mosey into his attached bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Make himself presentable in a fresh shirt and jeans.  
  
To his surprise, it wasn't just James, but also Peter, in the kitchen drinking tea. Harry seated beside his father, playing a game on his phone while munching on a biscuit. Sirius knew what his friends had been discussing before he even sat down.  
  
"Right," Sirius stretched lazily. "What're you lot doing in my house?"  
  
"Since when can we not visit you unannounced?" James asked with a faux haughty expression on his face. He dipped his biscuit into his tea almost viciously but equally dramatically.  
  
"Dad," Harry gently reprimanded.  
  
Peter chuckled, "just like Lily, hm?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe," James sighed. "Harry, why don't you go play that in the living room? We need to have grown up talk."  
  
"May I take my cocoa with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course," Sirius smiled at him. "Feel free to turn on the game console if you want to play that. I think FIFA is still in there."  
  
Harry did as he was told and walked off.  
  
"So," Sirius drawled out, but he gave Remus a grateful look when his roommate handed him a mug of coffee.  
  
"We want to come with," James interjected.  
  
Remus scoffed from where he was in the kitchen making toast. "And leave your families behind for the holidays?"  
  
"He's got a point," Sirius nodded in agreement. He was only mildly surprised when the plate of jammed toast was placed before him.  
  
"I'd like to see Regulus," Peter said, the honesty in his voice hurt to hear. "Maybe we can arrange a visit to see him after the holidays? Mum won't be pleased if Mary and I miss Christmas with her. But maybe after the New Year?"  
  
"That sounds nice," Remus told Peter as he sat down beside Sirius. His eyes warm. He was close enough to Sirius that their shoulders brushed.  
  
"Why is Remus going then?" James asked instead, head tilted and brown eyes darting between the two.  
  
Peter hid a knowing smile in his teacup as he took a sip, his own gaze averted from the two.  
  
Remus' face became an interesting shade of pink and he stared down at the kitchen table as if it held all the answers.  
  
"Moral support," Sirius stated. "Don't be jealous."  
  
"James," Remus interrupted before a squabble could break out, "I've no family. It only makes sense."  
  
James and Peter exchanged a look.  
  
"You know that your family thinks that you two are shagging, yeah?" Peter couldn't help but ask with a mischievous curl on his lips.  
  
"What?" Sirius spluttered.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "for fuck's sake, Pete."  
  
For a moment it felt as it did back when the quartet was in school. Telling dirty jokes and planning horrific pranks on unsuspecting victims. Quickly working on half-assed essays that were due the next class and having a difficult time managing to keep their ties in place.  
  
Sirius could ignore the lump that had been in his throat since the day before. He could breathe a little easier. Remus' shoulder brushing against his own warmth and pillar that he needed to lean on.

* * *

 **Prongs** (15:23): Let me know if I need to fly out there, okay?  
  
 **Remus** (15:25): I will.  
  
 **Prongs** (15:26): I'm glad that you're going too.  
  
 **Remus** (15:27): Why wouldn't I go? I go wherever he goes, and vice versa.  
  
 **Prongs** (15:32): Why aren't you two shagging yet?  
  
 **Remus** (15:33): Stfu.  
  
 **Prongs** (15:34): Honestly! It's painful to watch you two. All the eye fucking.  
  
 **Remus** (15:35): I'm going to block you now :)  
  
 **Prongs** (15:36): Remus, Remus.  
  
 **Remus** (15:38): What James?  
  
 **Prongs** (15:39): Eating sugar?  
  
 **Remus** (15:40): Ffs. How old are you again?  
  
 **Prongs** (15:42): Telling lies?  
  
 **Remus** (15:45): Istg James.  
  
 **Prongs** (15:50): Give Reg a tight hug for me. Take lots of pics of him. Vids. The works.  
  
 **Remus** (15:51): Of course.

* * *

 **Jamie** (15:50): You know that I love you.  
  
 **Sirius** (15:51): I know you're so gay for me.  
  
 **Jamie** (15:52): My heart will forever be hard for you.  
  
 **Sirius** (15:53): Oh Prongs, you know how to sweet talk me.  
  
 **Jamie** (15:54): Let me know how it goes.  
  
 **Jamie** (15:55): Call me every night if need be.  
  
 **Sirius** (15:56): It's just my family. It'll be okay. I'm going for Reg.  
  
 **Sirius** (15:57): Besides, I'll have Remus with me.  
  
 **Jamie** (15:59): Your knight! As the fair damsel, you obviously should reward his hellish quest with a kiss.  
  
 **Jamie** (16:00): Or your virginity.  
  
 **Sirius** (16:03): Fuck off.  
  
 **Jamie** (16:04): ILY!

* * *

 **Sirius** (16:30): Who's going to be there this year?  
  
 **Regulus** (16:33): For Christmas dinner?  
  
 **Sirius** (16:34): Yes.  
  
 **Regulus** (16:35): Grandfather Pollux, Grandfather Arcturus, Grandmother Melania, Uncle Cygnus, Bella, Rodolpho, Andy, Ted, Dora, Cissy, Lucius, Draco, mother, me, you, Remus.  
  
 **Sirius** (16:38): …You invited everyone???  
  
 **Regulus** (16:40): Only immediate. I almost invited Great-Aunt Dorea and that would have included the Potters. But I felt that was pushing it.  
  
 **Sirius** (16:45): You think? Does mother know you invited Andy?  
  
 **Regulus** (16:50): Mother is aware that I may not be here next holiday season. Yes, she knows all about this and has no objections.  
  
Sirius stared at his phone and felt the lump in his throat seem to expand. He swallowed helplessly around it. He sat at the edge of his bed, breathing uselessly. His grip on his phone tight and it took all his willpower to not toss it across his bedroom. He was thirty-one, not eleven, he had a better grip on his temper as an adult than he did in childhood.  
  
Years away from the Black Family aided in correcting a lot of the negative behavior.  
  
He peered up at the ceiling for a moment. Counted slowly to twenty. Swallowed around the lump once more. And finally responded to his brother's text.  
  
 **Sirius** (17:05): Okay.

* * *

Sirius inhaled his cigarette deeply, watching the smoke float in the freezing late-night air, intermingling with his breath. There was frost on the ground, and the sky was bright in a way it only ever was in winter. The moon hung heavily overhead.  
  
His spot on the fire escape had a perfect view of woods and a nearby stream. Godric's Hollow was a peaceful place, more of a town than a village, not quite a city yet.  
  
He wasn't sure how he felt. His stomach twisted in knots, his hands trembled, and his breathing shallow. He felt barely kept together and it wasn't fair. Regulus was the one who was going through this, the one who was sick, the one who needed his support. Sirius inhaled once more.  
  
He was so fucking selfish.  
  
His baby brother was dying.  
  
"It's fucking freezing out here," Remus' voice cut through his thoughts and Sirius peered up at him.  
  
Remus was in a jean Sherpa jacket and fleece joggers. Fluffy slippers on his feet. He was not dressed warm enough for the below-freezing temperatures. "Pass it."  
  
Sirius did as he was told. He watched as Remus puffed, the low light washing him in silvers and grays. He wished he could kiss him. Wished he could break the space between the two, there was always too much space between them.  
  
They sat side by side, thighs pressed intimately against each other and not a word exchanged as they shared two more cigarettes after the first one.  
Sirius wasn't sure what time it was. So, lost in thought that he hadn't realized Remus had stood up until the other man was gently petting his hair.  
  
"Let's go to bed," Remus murmured gently.  
  
Sirius nodded, following behind him. They had a flight to catch tomorrow.

* * *

The flight was short with limited turbulence and only one crying baby. Sirius felt bad for the infant, obviously, the pressure was too much for it. Its mother cooed and whispered trying to appease the baby but to no avail.  
  
"I wish I could help her," Remus whispered directly into his ear. "Or maybe it'd be better if it were you."  
  
There was no secret among their friends that Sirius seemed to be the baby-whisperer. Small children were drawn to him, and he was damn good at handling them.  
  
The rental car only took an hour and before Sirius realized he was behind the wheel, hands so tight that his knuckles turned white. When Remus gently touched his wrist, Sirius let out a large exhale, body instantly relaxing.  
  
He hadn't seen his mother in six fucking years. The last time had been horrendous, and he was sure she would not be pleased to see Remus again. Not with the way he had spoken to her. Remus Lupin was typically a timid man until someone hurt Sirius. It was something Sirius oftentimes thought about, in the quiet moments he rarely allowed himself to have. Something that came to mind whenever he caught Remus staring at him.  
  
The drive to the estate was calming. Remus sang softly to the Christmas music on the radio, roads clear of ice, but the hills were covered in crisp snow.  
  
The estate began miles before the actual manor came into view. Black gates with the family crest ‘Toujour Pur' engraved delicately on it.  
  
There were other cars already there. Christmas was two days away, but he knew his family was trickling in and everyone should be in the house by Christmas Eve.  
  
Sirius took a moment to breathe. The manor was just as grand and beautiful and daunting as it had always been. Brick face with vines, black pitched roof, and massive white columns. Nerves settled in his stomach. His family was in there, and it had been years.  
  
Remus' birdlike touch caused him to focus on the man next to him. On warm brown eyes, freckles, tawny curls that needed a bit of a cut. A thin scar across the bridge of a long nose. Perfection.  
  
"Alright?" Remus asked softly.  
  
Sirius nodded and then opened the driver's side door.  
  
They held their bags in the cold for a few minutes as they waited for the front door to open. The elderly man who answered was a head shorter than Sirius, wrinkled face in a permanent frown.  
  
"Master Sirius," He nodded cordially as he moved aside to allow the two men in.  
  
"Kreacher," Sirius nodded. Half surprised to find the man still alive and working for his mother. He shouldn't have been too shocked, Kreacher was loyal to Walburga – though God only knew why. He treated Regulus well too, ever since they were children. He had an issue with Sirius his entire life and with Orion. When Sirius was younger, he believed that Regulus was Kreacher's son, but quickly dropped it because it really didn't matter either way.  
  
"Mr. Lupin," Kreacher greeted Remus as well.  
  
"Hello," Remus gave Kreacher an awkward smile. This was the politest he had ever been to any of Sirius' friends. Regulus must have had some words with the elderly man before their arrival.  
  
"Shall I show you two to your room?" Kreacher asked.  
  
The foyer of the house was exactly how Sirius remembered it. White marble floors and rich green walls. A single black ornate table in the middle with a glass face of white roses. To the left were double doors kept shut, which was the drawing room. The right opened to the living room, formal dining room, casual dining room, library, sitting room, living room, and office. Before him, behind the table, were the stairs which led to all the bedrooms, and a hallway next to it where the servants' quarters were. It all looped to the kitchen. Every room was connected somehow, and Sirius recalled hours of easily hiding with Regulus in the farthest corners until Kreacher summoned them for food.  
  
He could faintly hear voices murmuring from deeper into the house.  
  
"No," Sirius knew where his own room was. "Inform my mother that we're here. We'll be down to see her shortly."  
  
"Of course, sir." Kreacher responded before leaving the two be.  
  
"Weird," Remus whispered.  
  
Sirius bit back a chuckle before leading the way up the stairs until they reached the third landing. He had chosen the highest bedroom as a child because it felt as if it were his own personal hiding spot. As a teenager, he enjoyed it because he could easily climb out of the window and smoke pilfered cigarettes on the roof.  
  
His Uncle Alphard's bedroom was on the third floor as well. Sirius remembered being a late teenager, smoking and talking to James on the phone at night. His uncle opening his bedroom window with his own cigarette, reprimanding Sirius halfheartedly.  
  
It had been six years and he still missed Alphard.  
  
The hallways were as ornate as the rest of the house. Velvet tapestries, oil paintings, portraits of dead relatives whom Sirius had never met.  
  
The third floor only had four bedrooms, each with its own bathroom attached.  
  
"Here we go, I warn you that there's only one bed. But if you don't want to share, you're more than welcome to take the room across the hall," Sirius told Remus as he opened his door.  
  
It was strange. He hadn't been in this house in nearly a decade. Yet the walls still held vintage band posters in black frames and the shelves had car models, books, and CDs. The walls were a ruby red, the floor a plush carpet that Sirius knew his feet could easily sink into when barefoot.  
  
The furniture was all dark wood, intricately carved and heavy. The four-post bed had black velvet hangings from the top, draping down like a canopy.   
  
"I don't mind sharing," Remus shrugged, "I'll probably sleep better with you there since this place is unfamiliar."  
  
Sirius ignored how he could feel his face heating up. He placed his bag down by the wardrobe and motioned for Remus to do the same. Neither of them packed much, just essentials and something nice for Christmas Dinner.  
  
He went into the bathroom to use it and splash water on his face to help calm his nerves. Remus was perusing the bookcase when he came out. Brown eyes swiveled back to him once Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"She's going to want to see us in the drawing room," Sirius wiped his hands on his jeans. "She's going to expect that."  
  
There was no question as to whom this ‘she' was. Walburga Black was a formidable woman.  
  
"I'll be with you," Remus informed him while approaching. He laced their fingers together and squeezed.  
  
Sirius peered at him, his free hand coming up and cupping Remus' jaw before resting his forehead against his. "I know."  
  
They stood that way for several moments. Sirius knew how easy it would be to shift just so and kiss him. But kissing Remus Lupin was not something Sirius could give time to now, because he knew once he started, he would not be able to stop.  
  
Their eyes were on each other when they broke apart, still connected by their fingers.  
  
Sirius brought Remus' knuckles up and brushed them gently against his mouth. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Remus breathed.  
  
When they finally let go of one another, Sirius offered Remus a bright smile. "Just don't go starting fights with her this time, yeah?"  
  
"Oh God," Remus groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my stuff? Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/)! There is a ton of Wolfstar on there.


	2. Chapter 2

Walburga was a dramatic woman, this was the first thing Remus thought when the duo entered the room to see her. She was perched at the edge of a velveteen wingback and was wearing cashmere. Her black hair up in a severe bun and her mouth pinched.  
  
"Sirius Orion," Walburga did not stand for him.  
  
"Hello Mother," Sirius greeted, face equally as somber as hers as he leaned down to press a perfunctory kiss to her cheekbone. He ushered Remus to sit on the chaise across from her, situating himself beside him.  
  
"I see you've brought Mr. Lupus with you." Walburga, despite sitting, looked down her nose at Remus.  
  
"Mother—" Sirius began indignation in his tone but stopped when he felt Remus' soft touch on his lower back.  
  
Remus wore an amused smile, eyes sparkling. "Walburga, you know my name."  
  
It was the first time that he realized just how similar this woman was to Sirius. Dramatic as hell, and a petulant bully when things are not the way they wanted it to be. Although with Sirius it wasn't done via emotional manipulation. Remus tried not to think of all the arguments between himself and Sirius that ended up with certain books, sweaters, or sweets hidden somewhere until he apologized. Sirius was a passive aggressive git. The idea of Sirius made him less nervous around her. When they were younger, she had always been intimidating, but as a man of thirty who commanded respect from teenagers on the daily, this woman was not as scary as she had once been.  
  
Walburga's mouth twitched. It was the only expression her face had made during the exchange, and Sirius had a feeling that his mother had been hitting the Botox a bit too religiously as of late. She was in her late fifties but still looked as if she were in her forties.  
  
"It is inappropriate for you to address me so casually Mr. Lupin," Walburga said instead. Dark eyes narrowed down at him.  
  
Remus' smile was still soft on his lips as he leaned forward so that his arms flushed with Sirius', hand still a warm pressure on his lower back. "You may call me Remus if that will make you more comfortable."  
  
Sirius nearly let out a tired sigh. He had specifically said no fighting. "Mother, you look as lovely as ever."  
  
His mother tilted her head in acknowledgment of the compliment. "I see you finally cut your hair. It's still too long, but at least you almost appear respectable."  
  
Backhanded comments were this woman's specialty. If there were ever a sport for it, Sirius was sure that all the women in his family would have to compete for the top place.  
  
Remus' fingers trailed upward and suddenly made his mother's insult very hard to focus on.  
  
"You look just like your father," Walburga sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"Then it's a good thing he was handsome," Sirius found himself saying. And suddenly he felt sixteen again, talking back to his mother and anticipating the backhanded slap on the mouth with her ringed fingers busting his lip.  
  
Instead, she clutched her fingers lightly on the arms of the chair. If Remus weren't beside him, she may have hit Sirius. She had no issue striking him as an adult, and he could never bring himself to stop her.  
  
Perhaps she was remembering the fact that Remus had gotten into her face all those years prior. Had unleashed a fury none of them had known he had contained. At the time Sirius had honestly been terrified that Remus was going to hit her, he had jumped up as quickly as James had, pushing him out the door while Peter dragged him. When the entire ordeal was over Walburga had attempted to make a comment about Remus. One that had Sirius nearly roaring at her to shut the fuck up you horrible bitch! It was surreal to be in the same room as her now, and Sirius had to remind himself that he was doing it for Regulus.  
  
"Is Reg here?" Sirius asked her instead. Mouth curving into a charming smile when she narrowed her gaze at him. She always hated nicknames.  
  
"Your brother will be flying in tomorrow," Walburga answered. "Your grandparents are here, however. As is Narcissa and her family. You may go and greet them, and then retire for the night if you so wish."  
  
Sirius tried not to roll his eyes. His mother always enjoyed speaking to him as if it were the 1800's. Honestly, who talked so stiffly and formally to their own child?  
  
"Right, well," Sirius stood up and brought Remus up with him, "we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mother." Another kiss on the cheek and then they were out of the room, across the hall, and saying hello to Lucius Malfoy who was lounging in the living room with his young son Draco, watching some type of cartoon.  
  
His Uncle Cygnus was there as well, laughing at whatever commentary little Draco was saying to him. Obviously, the apple of his grandfather's eye.  
  
"Good to see you, boy," Cygnus greeted. Not at all anything like the stern man Sirius remembered growing up. Becoming a grandfather had transformed him. It was Nymphadora who started the defrosting and Draco finished it. Cygnus looked well, and happy, some things do change.  
  
"I'm surprised you showed," Lucius told him from his seat. It was the most relaxed Sirius had ever seen him in his entire life.  
  
"I couldn't exactly say no when Reg asked, now could I?" Sirius arched a brow but did not go further. He wasn't sure if his entire family knew or just, he and Mother.  
  
Lucius eyed Remus who was talking gently to Draco. And to Draco who was obviously enraptured by this man who spoke to him as if he were an adult. The only other person who did that was his grandfather. "Brought the beau?"  
  
Sirius couldn't fight the smile that curled on his lips, "of course."  
  
His grandparents had retired for the night even though the sunset barely two hours prior. Narcissa, feet swollen and belly protruding, was fast asleep in her bedroom.  
  
"Where are the rest of the brood?" Sirius asked Lucius.  
  
"Arriving tomorrow, although one would hope Bellatrix would decide to visit her in-laws this year," Lucius muttered with an eye roll.  
Sirius choked down his laugh before asking Remus if he was hungry. The two had stopped at a fast food place prior to coming into the house, having their fill of greasy fish and chips. Remus agreed that yes, he was.  
  
He wasn't, of course. It was an excuse for the two of them to leave.  
  
They walked the long way around the house until they found themselves back upstairs in the sanctity of Sirius' bedroom.  
  
"I can't believe you were feeling me up in front of my mother!" Sirius laughed as he opened his bag. He could sense Remus' gaze on his back. "The nerve of you Mr. Lupus!"  
  
Remus chuckled. "I think I enjoy riling her up a bit too much."  
  
"You think?" Sirius turned to face him. Mouth going dry when he realized that Remus had begun unbuttoning his shirt in order to get ready for bed. He had called dibs on the shower first. It wasn't as if it were the first time that Sirius had seen him partially dressed. But something about the soft glow of lighting forms the wall sconces, and how warm and alive he appeared made it all a bit too much to bare.  
  
Remus breezed past him, an easy smile on his mouth and slipped into the bathroom. Sirius could suddenly breathe again, with only a small surge of regret in his belly.

* * *

Bedtime was fun. But not really.  
  
Sirius stared up at the canopy while Remus read his book. Acutely aware of just how close Remus was. The bed was large, enough room for four people. He sighed as he curled onto his side to face his friend.  
  
"Reg will be here tomorrow, and I'm worried." He stated without preamble.  
  
Remus closed his book and placed it on the bedside table. He turned off the side lamp and shimmied down until he was facing Sirius. "It'll be alright."  
  
Sirius only mildly jumped when Remus suddenly began to pet at his hair. Long fingers scraped against his scalp. Sirius melted, placing a hand in the center of Remus' chest and enjoying the feel of his heartbeat. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.  
  
It was sometime later when Sirius' was startled awake.  
  
He wasn't sure what time it was, only that it was still dark out. Remus was curled around him, face pressed into the nape of his neck, arm heavy on his waist, knees pressed against the back of his own. Sirius blinked tiredly and a bit disoriented.  
  
His bedroom door was slowly creeping open. There was only one person who snuck into his room at night.  
  
Regulus gently closed the door behind him and stopped beside the bed, nudging Sirius over a little. The bed was large enough for all three men, so it wasn't as if there weren't any spaces available for him.  
  
"Hey," Sirius' voice was groggy and deep from sleep.  
  
Remus shifted behind him. His pelvis dragging against Sirius' backside. Sweet mother of God. "Mm?"  
  
"Do you mind?" Regulus asked, but he had already turned down the blanket and was getting into the bed with them.  
  
"'ey Reg," Remus slurred into the skin behind Sirius' ear.  
  
"How was your flight?" Sirius asked, trying to focus on sounding calm. He was calm. That was only Remus' hand under his shirt and stroking his abs. No big deal. Nope.  
  
"Long," Regulus turned so that he and Sirius curled towards each other like a pair of parentheses. "I didn't think I'd be in until tomorrow afternoon. Being here early is a plus."  
  
Regulus sounded tired, worn and frayed around the edges. His thin hand reached out and touched Sirius' in the dark. Sirius grasped onto it tightly. This was his brother, warm and alive. This was his brother.  
  
"Sleep?" Remus murmured, burrowing his face into the back of Sirius' neck as if it belonged there. His breath hot and wet, lips moving with every word. His fingers danced on Sirius' stomach, "mmm."  
  
Just three bros sharing a bed barely an inch apart because we're hella gay! Sirius' mind supplied. He would not be able to sleep like this. But he couldn't find it in himself to push Remus off. He couldn't. Remus shifted his hips again and Sirius was immediately half-hard.  
  
Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit.  
  
"Sorry," Regulus whispered to Remus. "Goodnight."  
  
Sirius wasn't sure how long he stayed awake after the other two's breathing evened out. He was distinctly aware of every part of his body for a long time.  
  
However, when Sirius awoke in the morning Regulus was gone. Though Remus was still spooned against him. Fast asleep and drooling onto Sirius' neck.  
  
"Mm, Moony," Sirius shifted his hips to push Remus away. Only that was not particularly wise, because he was quite sure that Remus' morning wood. Without thinking, Sirius moved back again. Yes, that was definitely -  
  
"Mm, Padfoot," Remus whispered into the space he had been occupying since last night. It caused gooseflesh to appear on Sirius' arms. He placed a hand on Sirius' hip with an iron grip, tight enough that Sirius was sure he'd bruise. "Unless you're going to do something about it, I suggest you stop bloody moving."  
  
"Sorry," Sirius squeaked. His hand placed over Remus'. He gulped uselessly.  
  
"It's too early for this game," Remus growled, he pressed his palm against Sirius' thigh and dragged it dangerously inwards before rolling out of bed and padding into the bathroom.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked the empty bedroom, panting, half-hard, and just a little lost as to what to do.

* * *

 **Sirius** (09:27): SOS  
**  
Jamie** (09:32): ????????????????  
**  
Sirius** (09:33): I'm royally fucked.  
**  
Jamie** (09:34): Did you and Moony FINALLY HAVE THE SEX???  
**  
Sirius** (09:35): What? No. But, fuck. I want to.  
**  
Jamie** (09:39): DO IT!  
**  
Sirius** (09:40): With my mother's room literally underneath mine? No.  
**  
Jamie** (09:42): In front of her salad?  
**  
Sirius** (09:43): Why are we friends?  
**  
Jamie** (09:45): Because no one else would put up with your shit.  
**  
Sirius** (09:47): I hate you.  
**  
Jamie** (09:50): How's Reg?  
**  
Sirius** (09:52): Tired. Skinny.  
**  
Sirius** (09:53): He said he's going to leave me all his shares in the family company. That's his and my father's. I have mine and my uncles already.  
**  
Jamie** (09:55): Holy shit.  
**  
Sirius** (09:56): I'll own 50% of the company James. Wtf.  
**  
Jamie** (09:58): He trusts you with it. That's like his baby.  
**  
Sirius** (09:59): Yeah.

 **Jamie** (10:01): Do you know what'll make you feel better?  
**  
Sirius** (10:03): My brother not dying?  
**  
Jamie** (10:04): JFC. I was going to say Moony giving you a blowjob, but way to take the wind out of my sails.  
**  
Sirius** (10:07): I'm truly concerned that you're so infatuated with us shagging.  
**  
Jamie** (10:08): I placed a bet against Pete. You need to do this before you come back or else I'll owe him a lot of money.  
**  
Sirius** (10:08): Bye, Moony is forcing me to go downstairs and talk with my family.  
**  
Jamie** (10:10): ILY! Call me if you need me.  
**  
Sirius** (10:11): ILY2! I will.

* * *

Mindy had been the family chef since Sirius was a boy, and to have her cooking again made him happier than he had thought he could be considering the circumstances. She had made his favorite breakfast of stuffed French toast. He wondered if he would be able to hire her for himself and Remus, but then he thought of how that would make Remus uncomfortable.  
  
The breakfast table had Andromeda, Narcissa, and his mother, Regulus, Remus and himself. No doubt his grandparents had gotten up before dawn to eat and were now somewhere else in the house. He had no idea where his uncle, cousins, or Lucius went to, but it didn't really matter.  
  
"Will Bella and Rudy be here by tomorrow?" Andy asked casually, trying to make some sort of conversation.  
  
Sirius sincerely hoped that they wouldn't be. He couldn't stand his cousin on the best of days.  
  
"No clue," Cissy shrugged.  
  
It was surreal for Sirius. Being adults at the table, being allowed to speak instead of sitting still while on his best behavior until he was dismissed.  
  
"How did you sleep Mr. Lupin?" Walburga asked as she cut her food up neatly. "I trust the guest room was to your liking?"  
  
Sirius felt his mouth twitch, "he's staying in my room, mother."  
  
Walburga narrowed her eyes at him, "Sirius Orion."  
  
"Auntie," Andy cut in, "they've been together for like a decade now. Does it matter?"  
  
Remus snorted lightly into his coffee as he placed a hand on Sirius' thigh. The warm weight of it comforted him. They had not been together for a decade. They hadn't been together at all.  
  
The hand on his thigh wandered up and Sirius chewed his lower lip.  
  
"Mother," Regulus sighed.  
  
"Honestly Walburga, I don't mind sharing with Sirius," Remus had that same smile that he oftentimes reserved strictly for Mrs. Black on his face. His hand slowly traveled inwards, to the space were Sirius' inner thigh met the seat and squeezed.  
  
Sirius coughed in his hand to cover up the whimper that almost bubbled up. He drank his coffee and ignored the questioning gazes of his cousins. "Can we please talk about something else? It's not as if we were shagging."  
  
Narcissa sniggered.  
  
"Do not use that foul language at the breakfast table, Sirius Orion." Walburga reprimanded.  
  
She never did like Remus. Sirius could not ever figure out why.  
  
"Mother," Regulus tried again.  
  
With a sigh, Sirius placed his fork down. "Well, I'm full. Excuse me."  
  
He could hear the hissed reprimands Regulus was giving their mother as he hurried up the stairs and back to his bedroom for a coat and his cigarettes before opening the window and climbing out. The sight of the forest in the winter was as beautiful as ever. His bedroom faced the backyard, and he could clearly see Draco, Dora, and their fathers attempting to build something with the snow.  
  
He was on his second cigarette when Regulus appeared. Gingerly climbing out and carefully sitting next to his brother on the flat surface outside of the window.  
  
"Let me have one?" Regulus asked, motion to the cigarettes.  
  
Sirius arched a brow, "should you be smoking?"  
  
He still passed a cigarette over and snapped open his lighter.  
  
Regulus snorted, "as if it's going to kill me?"  
  
Sirius wisely kept his mouth shut, although the look on his face must have given his thoughts away. Regulus inhaled deeply, hollowing his cheeks before slowly releasing the smoke. It hung in their air with their breath.  
  
"I'm glad that you brought Remus," Regulus stated after a while. He watched as their family members in the yard decided to head inside. Dora waving at them enthusiastically as she stomped the snow from her boots. "When did you finally get together?"  
  
Sirius inhaled to prevent from answering right away. What was with his family assuming this? What was with James and Peter placing bets? How many people thought that he and Remus were an item? Sirius and Remus both had seen and had been with other people throughout their friendship. They had never been single at the same time.  
  
Although they were always touching in some way. Kisses pressed to temples, cheeks, and knuckles. Cuddle sessions on the sofa while watching television. Sirius thought it was because Remus was just a clingy person, but then…Remus never did that with either James or Peter.  
  
Now that Sirius thought about it when was the last time he dated? Or when did Remus last date? When was the last time Sirius had sex?  
  
Three years. It had been three years.  
  
He exhaled slowly, watched the smoke fly off into the gray sky. "Recently."  
  
Had he and Remus been together this entire time and Sirius honestly not realize it?  
  
Regulus nodded.  
  
They sat together in a comfortable silence. Shoulder to shoulder until Sirius stated that he couldn't feel his fingers any longer and Regulus laughed at how he was just waiting for him to say something because he had frozen ages ago.

* * *

Bellatrix and her husband arrived that afternoon. Much to Sirius' dismay.  
  
The rest of his family had been in the living room, Monopoly spread out on the coffee table. Grandfather Arcturus was the bank, Draco was teamed up with his father, and Regulus, Sirius, Andromeda, Dora, Ted, Narcissa, and Uncle Cygnus were playing the game. While his mother and other grandparents sat on the sofa sipping hot cider and talking.  
  
Remus sat behind Sirius, pretending to read when he was really focusing on the game being played. His foot constantly nudging against Sirius' backside.  
  
It was a bloodthirsty game. And it was amid the dignified cold shoulders and glares that Bellatrix waltzed into the living room.  
  
"Hello all," Bella greeted. Voice a rich velvet that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Sirius.  
  
He wasn't sure why he and Bellatrix hated each other so much. They were eight years apart in age, it wasn't as if they had much exposure to each other growing up. Just something about her rubbed him the wrong way, and vice versa.  
  
"Sirius! What a surprise!" Bella chirped. Behind her, her husband was shaking hands and giving kisses to various family members. Rudulphus wasn't that bad, but he was a bit of a pushover.  
  
"Hello Bell," Sirius greeted cordially, allowing her to hug him. She smelled of Chanel No. 5.  
  
"And you brought Remus," Bellatrix's dark eyes widened with a faux surprise. Maybe that was it, she was insincere and fake with her emotions. A traditional Mean Girl ™ and Sirius oftentimes called her out on her shit. "I imagine Auntie must have loved seeing you." She said this to Remus.  
Remus gave her his special smile. Sirius wasn't sure when he stood up but suddenly noticed that Remus had been beside him the entire time. "It's a pleasure to see you again Bellatrix."  
  
It wasn't. But the lie rolled off his tongue smoothly.  
  
The game was put on pause, much to Draco's dismay. Until Dora offered to play video games with him on their Nintendo Switches that they had conspired to bring with them on the trip.  
  
Sirius left the room as well. Going up to his bedroom to hide. He knew it was impolite, but his family knew that this was how he always had been. He was here for Regulus, not for his mother and not for Bellatrix.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he stayed in his room for, an old CD on loop in his FM radio and staring up at the canopy. The light from outside gradually dimmed, but Sirius considered avoiding his family a win. It was that or risk an argument, and he wouldn't do that to his brother.  
  
"I've brought you dinner," Remus stated as he entered the bedroom, tray in hand. "I asked Mindy for your favorite comfort food."

"You spoil me," Sirius sat up. "Did you eat downstairs?"  
  
"Yes, Mindy made steak, I wasn't going to refuse," Remus smiled. "Plus, Andy and Ted are excellent company."  
  
Sirius nodded as he shuffled over to the desk where Remus was placing everything. He tugged at the bottom of Remus' jumper, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. "I'm a bit childish. I'm sorry."  
  
Remus chuckled before wrapping his arms around Sirius. The hug was tight and warm, and Sirius burrowed his face into the crook of Remus' neck. He inhaled the heady scent of Remus' skin.  
  
"I hate her," He admitted.  
  
"I know," Remus sighed while petting at his hair. "Regulus was thankful that you stayed up here. But you know you can't avoid her tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow was Christmas. And Christmas Dinner was a mandatory affair. They pulled away and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Right, well I'm going to shower and then finish my book." Remus offered him a smile, cuffing him on the chin before moving to gather his pajamas.  
  
When Sirius took the lid off the tray, he laughed. A large slice of chocolate cake with two forks and a glass of milk. Mindy was the best. Sirius placed the lid back down and thought while Remus was in the shower.  
  
He could probably slip in there, Remus would probably even welcome him.  
  
No. That wouldn't work.

* * *

 **Sirius** (21:04): So…Remus had lube in his bag? Who the fuck packs lube without condoms?  
  
**Jamie** (21:09): A serial masturbator who's always prepared.  
  
**Jamie** (21:10): Also, how did you know this?  
  
**Sirius** (21:11): He's in the shower so I'm snooping.  
  
**Jamie** (21:13): Prank?  
  
**Sirius** (21:14): Plan.  
  
**Jamie** (21:15): Tell.  
  
**Sirius** (21:17): Sex?  
  
**Jamie** (21:18): !  
  
**Sirius** (21:20): :)  
  
**Jamie** (21:21): Condoms?  
  
**Sirius** (21:23): That's where the problem is. We don't have to do anal. I mean, I'll be down for it if he is.  
  
**Sirius** (21:26): Have you seen his cock Prongs? Honestly.  
  
**Jamie** (21:27): Unfortunately, yes.  
  
**Jamie** (21:28): Just make sure to wash your asshole.  
  
**Sirius** (21:29):…why are you like this?  
  
**Sirius** (21:30): Sometimes I wonder how you've managed to get married and father a child.  
  
**Jamie** (21:31): God just loves me.  
  
**Sirius** (21:32): Shit, he's out of the shower!  
  
**Jamie** (21:33): Tell me everything in detail when you're done!

* * *

 **Prongs** (21:40): Hello Moony  
  
**Remus** (21:41): Hey.  
  
**Prongs** (21:43): How's the trip so far?  
  
**Remus** (21:44): It's been an experience.  
  
**Remus** (21:45): His family isn't too bad. His grandparents are kind of racist, but they're also old so it's almost expected. Once they die it'll be less hate in the world. His mother though…  
  
**Prongs** (21:46): Please tell me you didn't get into it with her again.  
  
**Remus** (21:47): Almost. I just hate how she has this power over Sirius. He goes from being this confident person to a child who's afraid of putting a toe out of line.  
  
**Prongs** (21:48): And that's with 6 years apart. Before he ran away it was so much worse.  
  
**Remus** (21:49): It really angers me.  
  
**Prongs** (21:50): What brand condoms are your favorite?  
  
**Remus** (21:52): 1. You suck at changing topics. 2. What the fuck?  
  
**Prongs** (21:53): What the fuck indeed Rem. What the fuck indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : There's sex in this chapter.

Remus was leaning against the headboard of the bed, reading his book when Sirius came out of the shower. A billow of steam following. It was a mistake to glance up. The thin material of his joggers left nothing to the imagination and Remus could make out the perfect outline of his cock as he moved. He was wearing nothing underneath the lounge pants.  
  
Quickly, he swiveled his eyes back down to his book. Aware that Sirius seemed to be digging through his bag for something.  
  
The pages of his book were blurred, however. Remus was distinctly aware of every noise coming from whatever Sirius was doing. He blinked hard and swallowed.  
  
When he had first begun to fantasize about Sirius, he had been seventeen and on the cusp of graduation. When Remus realized he was in love with Sirius he was twenty-two and fresh out of University with nowhere to live. Sirius had asked if they could be roommates and that had been that. He dated, of course. Remus was not going to sit and pine for someone who didn't show any sort of romantic inclinations towards him in return. They were twenty-four when Remus realized that Sirius was in love with him too, although he hadn't been sure if Sirius knew. By twenty-seven they both gave up the pretense of seeing other people.  
  
Still, Remus was waiting for Sirius to make a move. Love was patient, and Remus knew better. Sirius was the emotionally fucked up one. From the abusive home and with sad eyes. Remus did not want to scare him off. However, waking up to Sirius grinding back onto him had almost made Remus snap. Sharing a bedroom for this trip was a little bit like torture.  
  
"Fuck it," Sirius muttered.  
  
And Remus barely had time to glance up when Sirius was suddenly taking the book from his hand, saving the page, and straddling him on the bed.  
  
Remus stared up at Sirius. In the dim lighting of the bedroom, he looked soft. His usual sharp features were blended. Black hair falling over his collar, shirtless and golden, gray eyes were dark. Sirius stared down at Remus, fingers tracing his brows, nose, and mouth.  
  
"Hey," Sirius greeted, voice a pitch deeper than normal. Bottom grinding little circles onto Remus' lap.  
  
Seduction at its finest if one were to ask Remus Lupin. And Remus swallowed, because finally. Finally.

"Hi," Remus responded. He was proud of the fact that his voice didn't break.  
  
"So," Sirius placed his hands-on Remus' shoulders now, fingers scraping the back of his neck. "I'm quite tired of this game that we've been playing."  
  
"Oh?" Remus arched a brow, his own hands trailing up and down Sirius' thighs. "What game is that?"  
  
"The one where we pretend that you're not utterly in love with me," Sirius smirked.  
  
Remus couldn't help but smile, "I'm in love with you?"  
  
Sirius' smirk turned into a wide grin. His entire face transforming from handsome to boyishly pleased, "oh yes. Obviously so."  
  
Remus was palming his ass now, helping Sirius grind forward. "And how would you know that?"  
  
Their faces were close, mouths nearly pressed.  
  
"Because," Sirius gasped, "I'm in love with you too."  
  
Then they were kissing. Lips melting against one another. Tongues brushing and Sirius mewling into Remus' mouth.  
  
When they pulled apart, Remus laughed. "Fucking finally." Before bringing Sirius back down for another kiss. Unleashing a passion that he had to hide for years.  
  
Sirius continued his grinding and Remus was pulling on Sirius, and it was as if the last decade of their lives was pouring out. Carefully, and with a dexterity that surprised Sirius, Remus flipped them over. His mouth trailing kisses down Sirius' jaw and biting at the exposed flesh of his collar.  
  
"You had me waiting forever," His voice was as rich as dark chocolate as he palmed at Sirius through his joggers.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius gasped. A little overwhelmed and sensitive. It had been three years since he had sex. And he had been too stressed to masturbate for the last week. And then Remus was stroking him through his pants and licking at his nipples and suddenly Sirius came. His body shook, and his eyes squeezed shut. The surprise of it catching him off guard. "Fuck!"  
  
Remus paused and stared down at him with wide hazel eyes. "Holy shit."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. "Shit."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Remus asked with a hint of a smile on his face. "We haven't even started."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh Sirius," Remus peered down at him like a predator that finally caught its prey, "you don't even know what I'm capable of doing to you."  
  
Holy. Shit.  
  
He palmed at the joggers, tugging and pulling the damp fabric until they were nothing more than a pile on the floor. He drunk in the sight of Sirius, nude flesh flushed a pretty pink, nipples pert, and cock still half hard and wet. He was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at him.  
  
Remus licked his lips. "Stay right here."  
  
He only left the bed for a moment to grab the lube out of his toiletry bag. He placed it on the bed within arm's reach before taking his shirt off.  
  
"I like how you've listened to instructions," Remus stated while dragging his hands over Sirius' body. He leaned down to kiss him again. When he pulled away, he said. "You're so good. Now, I want you to keep your hands to yourself. Can you do that?"  
  
"Bloody hell," Sirius breathed. "Yeah. Yes. I can."  
  
"Good. If it becomes overwhelming the safe word is Minnie. Do you understand?"  
  
"What exactly are you going to do?"  
  
Remus smiled warmly.  
  
Sirius gulped, red staining his high cheekbones. "Okay, I understand."  
  
And then Remus began the trail he had only dreamt of following with his lips. He placed another soft kiss on Sirius' mouth, moving down to his chin and throat. Biting, sucking, marking. He could feel Sirius' moans underneath his sternum. Taste them in the air as he continued his path. He sucked on Sirius' nipples until they were puffy and red, and Sirius was squirming. He bit at his ribs, hips, under his bellybutton.  
  
When he finally reached his destination, Remus felt his mouth water. Sirius was so beautiful, even his genitals were gorgeous. It was a bit unfair. Without preamble he licked at the head, enjoying the saltiness of the cum. Slowly, he lowered his mouth onto the cockhead and moaned at how silken the texture was on his tongue. How divine Sirius tasted.  
  
"Oh fuck," Sirius whimpered.  
  
When Remus looked up at him, he realized Sirius was on his elbows watching him. Mouth open and eyes wide. Well, Remus would make this quite the show for him.  
  
They maintained eye contact as Remus swallowed Sirius down to the root. Noticing how Sirius clutched tightly at the sheets underneath his hands. Remus hummed appreciatively as he felt Sirius get harder the longer, he did it.  
  
"Oh God," Sirius gasped, he bit his lip and trembled.  
  
Remus' jaw was beginning to ache, but he continued to move up and down, sucking tightly and holding Sirius' hips to prevent him from moving. Sirius' cock was beginning to twitch.  
  
"Oh God," Sirius repeated, head was thrown back and mouth wide open. "God, God, God. Oh, fuck!"  
  
As soon as Remus began to fondle his balls on top of sucking his cock, Sirius cried out.  
  
"Remus, oh my God. I'm going to cum, I'm going to—"  
  
Remus hummed again and swallowed down as low as he could go. Prepared to take all that was given to him.  
  
Sirius groaned and that was that. He spilled hot, heavy, and salty into Remus' awaiting mouth  
  
When Remus pulled away, Sirius was nothing more than a limp doll on the bed. Glazed gray eyes peering up at him, face flushed, mouth wet.  
  
"You're so lovely," Remus told him, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Their tongues met, and Sirius melted into it, tasting himself on Remus. He mewled when Remus began to pull away again. He attempted to paw at Remus' pajama bottoms. Eager to get them off.  
  
"Sirius," Remus laughed lightly, "I told you, we've just gotten started."  
  
"What?" The dazed look Sirius was giving him was endearing. "But I want to suck you off."  
  
The idea was tempting. But Remus had a plan, one that he had been waiting for an eternity to do. "Later, darling. Right now, I need you to bend your knees. Bring your feet up, yes, just like that. Open your legs."  
  
Sirius did as he was told, and Remus shimmied out of his pajama bottoms before he grabbed the bottle of lube.  
  
"Tell me, have you ever experienced a p-orgasm?" Remus questioned while opening the bottle. He had packed it with him for self-use. He knew he was going to be stuck in a room with Sirius, and Remus was quite particular when it came to self-love.  
  
"No," Sirius answered, staring up at him through hooded eyes.  
  
Did he realize how delectable he looked?  
  
Remus couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face, "good. I've always wanted to give you one. But favor, as much as I appreciate being called ‘God', please just call me Remus"  
  
Sirius snorted and choked on his chuckle the moment Remus entered a finger in him. Then two. His middle and ring fingers curling upwards to massage that special place inside of him that made heat pool into his lower belly.  
  
Remus leaned forward, placing one of Sirius' knees over his shoulder. "Let me know when you start feeling hot."  
  
"Ngh, okay." Sirius breathed, reaching up and bringing Remus down for a kiss.  
  
Kissing Remus was an excellent experience. Their tongues danced as if they were made to do so with solely each other. Their mouths slotted perfectly together. Remus swallowed down Sirius' groans.  
  
He kissed down Sirius' neck, biting at his collar and sucking at his pecs.  
  
"Remus," Sirius panted, "I'm hot."  
  
"Good," Remus was watching him intently. Moving his fingers, a little faster, rubbing and massaging expertly. Remus knew what he himself liked, he hoped that Sirius would like it as well.  
  
They kissed again. Sirius' hands holding onto Remus' hair.  
  
Suddenly Sirius broke away and opened his mouth in a silent scream. His body convulsing violently.  
  
"There we go," Remus paused his fingers only for a moment, and it was because Sirius' body tightened too much for him to continue. Once Sirius unwound Remus began again. "The good thing about p-orgasm is that there is no refractory time."  
  
The fourth orgasm hit almost immediately. Sirius sobbing and gasping helplessly.  
  
"Remus, please," Sirius held onto his shoulders with trembling fingers. "Please."  
  
"You're being so polite," Remus murmured against his skin as he lapped cum off of his stomach, "who knew you were capable."  
  
"Fucking fuck, Remus just please fuck me already. Please?"  
  
"We don't have condoms, Pads." Remus gently reminded him as he removed his fingers.  
  
"I haven't had sex in three years," Sirius panted. "And I'm clean."  
  
Remus stared down at him with dark eyes. "Three years?"  
  
"Yes?" Sirius suddenly appeared self-conscious. Eyes shifting to look at the canopy above them.  
  
"I'm clean too," Remus told him, gaze still tracing his face. They could have been doing this for three years?  
  
"Then," Sirius focused back on Remus, "please?"  
  
Who could honestly say no when Sirius Black was begging?  
  
"Yeah," Remus answered with a nod. He leaned back on his haunches, grabbing the lube and making sure he was nice and slick, before taking Sirius' knees and placing them up towards his ears.  
  
When he finally pushed inside of Sirius, it was a bit overwhelming. Remus had never had sex without a condom. The hot tightness that surrounded him made him clench his teeth. He got a rhythm going right away, leaning forward and kissing Sirius. Although it was more of a meeting of tongues and teeth.  
  
He fucked into Sirius hard and fast, at the edge of a knife almost immediately. Sirius met him thrust for thrust, grind for grind. His dark hair plastered to his neck and forehead, body covered in a sheen of sweat that had Remus licking him to get a taste.  
  
Sirius paused in his movements, body clenching tightly around Remus as he shuddered and shook, his head thrown back with another orgasm. His cock leaking between their stomachs.  
  
"Fuck," A euphoric smile bloomed onto his flushed face, "Remus."  
  
Remus gritted his teeth and continued to thrust, forcing Sirius to ride through his bliss. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
"Give it to me," Sirius' voice was a sigh, "come on Remus, please. Come on."  
  
The growl that tore through Remus' chest was loud, his hips slapping brutally against Sirius' as he finally came.  
  
He breathed heavily as he pulled out, he shakily rolled off the bed to get a damp washcloth.  
  
Sirius was a helpless lump, out of focus and half asleep before Remus even cleaned him up.  
  
"You're an animal," Sirius finally stated, once Remus managed to wrangle him into a pair of underwear to sleep in. They were half-heartedly sharing the large piece of chocolate cake that Mindy has provided earlier.  
  
Remus sucked on his fork and breathed a laugh, "Oh Siri, you don't even know."

* * *

 **Remus** (09:34): I think I broke Padfoot.  
**  
Prongs** (09:40): !!!!  
**  
Prongs** (09:41): My Son!!!!!  
**  
Prongs** (09:43): Was it everything your virgin-self imagined it would be?  
**  
Remus** (09:44): 1. Fuck you. 2. He's very responsive. Like a finely tuned violin. 3. I liked that shit.  
**  
Prongs** (09:45): Ew.  
**  
Prongs** (09:46): Is he in a coma right now?  
**  
Remus** (09:47): Yeah, he hasn't moved at all. I might start poking him with this stick that I found.  
**  
Prongs** (09:48): You're so romantic!  
**  
Remus** (09:49): I try.  
**  
Prongs** (09:50): Harry liked the gift you guys got him.  
**  
Remus** (09:50): Awww! I miss Harry.  
**  
Prongs** (09:51): Lily doesn't appreciate it. But I love it.  
**  
Remus** (09:52): What child doesn't want a drum set?  
**  
Prongs** (09:53): Siriusly. We can start a band. Prongs and Pronglset.  
**  
Remus** (09:54): I think your husband's waking up.  
**  
Prongs** (09:55): Tell my baby that I love him.  
**  
Remus** (09:56): You're so gay.  
**  
Prongs** (09:57): And I don't even like boys!  
**  
Prongs** (09:58): Just kidding. I'm hella bi.  
**  
Remus** (09:59): Happy Christmas, James.  
**  
Prongs** (10:01): HAPPY CHRISTMAS MOONBEAM!!!!! MAKE SURE TO SHOWER MY SMOL SUMMER CHILD WITH ALL OF THE KISSES!!!!

* * *

Remus threw his head back against the bathroom tile. He had opted to take a shower instead of bothering Sirius, he had not anticipated Sirius joining him. And attempting to suck Remus' brain out from his dick.  
  
He watched Sirius with hooded eyes. Now that they had crossed the line of sex there was nothing holding them back. He ran his hands through Sirius' damp hair, moaning lowly as Sirius did something amazing with his tongue. So amazing.  
  
Remus could honestly get used to mornings like this.

* * *

 **Jamie** (10:03): HAPPY CHRISTMAS PADFOOT!!!!!  
**  
Sirius** (10:48): Happy Christmas Prongs!

* * *

Sirius stood outside on the back porch, cigarette in-between long fingers. He huddled in on himself, watching Draco and Dora run around in the snow. He tried to stay downwind from the children, less their mothers complained to him about second-hand-smoke.  
  
The sky was a bright blue and his body ached in the most pleasant of ways. He was relaxed and unwound in a way that he had never been before in his life.  
  
"Cigarettes will kill you Sirius Orion," Walburga's voice cut through the serenity of the afternoon. She was bundled up in a stylish black pea coat, riding boots, a thick scarf. Her hair was down in a plait down to her mid-back as she peered up at him.  
  
"Such is life, Mother," Sirius shrugged. He really did not want to get into it with her. He just wanted to finish smoking and then head inside and maybe bother Regulus. Probably definitely bother Regulus. It had been his favorite pastime growing up.  
  
Walburga rolled her dark eyes before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and inhaling sharply.  
  
Sirius arched a brow. Surprise evident on his face. "I didn't realize you smoked."  
  
"There are plenty of things that you don't know about me, Sirius." She responded before exhaling a smoke ring. "I did have a life prior to your birth."  
  
This was the most she had ever spoken of her past. His mother was a mystery and when he was younger Sirius used to wonder about her. Now that curiosity was back, as he watched the way her red painted mouth part and exhale wisps of smoke. She reminded him of a dragon.  
  
"I want you to know that I'm relieved that you came," She stated, not bothering to look at him.  
  
The incredulity that spread through him had him giving her a disbelieving look. "What?"  
  
"I will not repeat this Sirius Orion, so you would do well to listen." Walburga puffed.  
  
Sirius placed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "The last time we spoke you verbally attacked me."  
  
"Yes, and you had your guard dog to protect you. You had your friends surrounding you. I had thought that I raised you to be strong enough to hold your own." Her dark eyes finally peered up at him from beneath heavily made lashes.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
"I did not come out here to argue," Walburga smoothed over his agitation. "I'm relieved you came this year. Regulus needed you here."  
  
This was the closest she ever came to maternal, so Sirius did the wise thing and kept his mouth firmly shut.  
  
"And," Walburga continued, watching Draco fling a snowball at Dora's back. Shrieking with infectious laughter when she retaliated. "I'm glad that you have Remus here with you."  
  
"What?" Sirius reeled back, staring at her in shock. "Are you serious?"  
  
Walburga's mouth twitched, "no, that would be you."  
  
"What that a joke?"  
  
"Close your mouth, Sirius Orion, else something will land in it," his mother tutted while snuffing the bud of the cigarette out. "I know I've never been the most maternal."  
  
That was an understatement.  
  
"But I do love you and your brother. I've only ever wanted what was best for you." His mother gave her equivalent of a shrug. "Regulus needed you here, and despite our disagreements, I'm relieved you put them aside and came. You brought Lupin, and I'm glad you did. He's good for you. Fierce and soft in the ways you're not. You're a good match."  
  
His mother had never said that she loved him, not at any age that Sirius could remember. His mother had never made a joke around him either. And now she was giving her approval?  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Sirius asked.  
  
Walburga rolled her eyes, another something she had never done around him. "Regulus is dying, I just want to make things as peaceful as possible between us."  
  
"So, you're only trying to make amends with me because of Reg?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm old Sirius," Walburga pressed. She was in her mid-fifties, not old at all, "and I am also selfish. This is entirely for my own sake."  
  
It wasn't an apology. Walburga Black never apologized, and it took Sirius years to learn how to.  
  
"Alright," Sirius nodded.  
  
Their relationship wasn't ever going to be good, it was tenuous at best. Six years apart did not change that. But if they could make peace, if they could agree to disagree, it was better than remaining in a cold war against each other. And if nothing else they could do it for Regulus' sake.  
  
"Good," Walburga nodded in return. "I shall see you at dinner."  
  
She went back inside, and Sirius decided to smoke one more cigarette despite freezing.  
  
The children went inside too, red-faced and smiling. They greeted Sirius jovially as they passed. Their childhoods were so different from his and his cousins, they had been expected to stay indoors and play music for their elders or do some sort of quiet activity out of sight.  
  
He thought about Harry and how serious of a child he was despite having James as a father. He wondered about Remus and his own future. What were they going to do once they got back home? Would they continue to sleep in separate rooms? Would they eventually want to marry and have children?  
  
Regulus had been all about their family's company. He ran it well and was a savvy business tycoon. He had always been about work, but Sirius wondered if Regulus ever want a family? Children? A wife? A husband? He honestly wasn't sure what his brother's preferences were. He and Regulus were close, but there were still some secrets between them. Who they bedded was one of them. Sirius wondered if Regulus had a bucket list and if he were going through the list while he still had the time. He wondered how much time his brother truly had.  
  
Before his thoughts became too bleak, he finished his cigarette and padded back inside to the warmth of the house.

* * *

Regulus was in the music room. Well, it was really an alcove in the massive library. There were a violin and flute there as well. The type of instruments that children of rich aristocrat families were expected to learn from an early age.  
  
Sirius nodded at Remus, who was tucked into a far corner with a book perched on his lap. Far away enough that it felt as if they were nearly in separate rooms.  
  
Regulus was seated at the sleek black baby grand piano. Playing random tunes before shifting suddenly into a different key. Following whatever thoughts were going through his head.  
  
Sirius scooted onto the bench beside him. "Wotcher Reg."  
  
"Hey," Regulus gave him a tired smile.  
  
Was it possible for someone to become thinner overnight?  
  
Sirius didn't say anything else, pressing his shoulder against his brothers before beginning a piece that was familiar to them both. One that they often played as children together.  
  
It was an upbeat piece. Written by Regulus himself when he was eleven.  
  
The tired smile turned into a grin as Regulus followed on his side of the piano. They were both a little too big to be seated so closely before the keys. This wasn't the same as when they were eleven and twelve and had plenty of space.  
  
It was okay. Sirius preferred it this way. The closeness, the proof that his brother was alive and here. Warm and solid against his arm.  
  
When Sirius began to sing along with the tunes, Regulus laughed. A sharp barking sound that was so like his own laughter that it made Sirius' heartache.  
  
But they continued onward. Singing and playing their duet like the brothers that they were.  
  
Once they were done, Regulus was having difficulty catching his breath. He leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius placed an arm around him, squeezing him close.  
  
The fact that they loved each other dearly was left unsaid. Sirius pressed his mouth against Regulus' crown and left it there, resting easily. He closed his eyes. The fact was that his brother was probably not going to be with them next holiday season, and Sirius just wanted to drink him in. To store all that was Regulus away in his mind.  
  
Later they would have to dress in their best clothes and have dinner with their family. Must paste on fake smiles while dealing with Bella. They must make nice conversations with their grandparents and mother and uncle. Must pretend they didn't find Andy's dirty jokes as hilarious as they truly were so as not to offend their elders while Cissy sat there pregnant enough, they would worry she would pop.  
  
But for now, for now, it was just the two of them. As it had been most of their lives. Sirius and Regulus, the Black brothers. Sirius was only here for his brother, and he was sure Regulus was only here for him.  
  
For now, just the two of them together was enough.


End file.
